Forgotten Memory
by DesariTkogan
Summary: There is something that Logan had forgotten and it might get in the way of his happiness. Warning: contains child/woman abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something different then I'm used to writing so it might not be all that great. I wanted to write this after watching a music video that implied women and child abuse. I know its a very touchy subject and I might get a few negative comments on this but I felt compelled to write this. Sorry! This is the first part of this two part story. This part actually does time jump a few times. **

**Don't own BTR sadly :(**

* * *

Little Logan Henderson felt his body tense up with fear as he heard the rumble of his fathers truck pull into the drive. He jumped from his spot on the floor grabbing his school work and ran upstairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. He quietly closed his door as he heard the front door open and slam shut. "Rose! What's for dinner baby girl?" He let out a breath he was holding and felt his body relax. His father for once didn't seem angry, it must have been a good day at work. Although Logan was only eight years old he was more mature then other people his age. He had seen things that most of the children his age might never see, only hear about. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak. "Steak with mash potatoes and green beans." Even up in his room he heard the annoyance in his fathers voice when he spoke.

"Didn't we have that last night? God Rose is that the only thing you know how to fucking cook?" Logan crept out of his room and looked down over the banister to watch what would happen. There stood a man around 5'11 black hair and dark brown eyes, his skin was darken by the sun and dirt covered his work clothes. "Daniel this all that we have in the fridge. That all I can-" The man step forward and out of Logan's vision. "Maybe if you got your fat lazy ass of the couch and went to the store there would be other food in the fridge" He heard his father slam his fist against the kitchen table. It was then Logan knew to head back to his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed. Steven his friend who lived a few blocks down the street had asked him to come over but he had declined because he wanted to get ahead in his classes. Now he knew that was a mistake he should have went over.

"Get back here Rose!" Logan jumped from his bed and ran over toward his closet and closed the door behind him. He hid in the corner bringing his knees up and began to rock back and forth. The small boy jerked as he heard glass break and something being overturned. "Daniel please I'm sorry!" Logan let silent tears run down his cheeks as he heard his mother cry out in pain. Her sobs carried up the stairs loudly making the boy cover his ears. The front door slammed and nothing but sobs were heard in the house. Logan sat watching the door wishing he could at Stevens house. His father scared him, he was nothing like his friends fathers who smile and played with them. Logan continued to rock in his closet slowly drifting off to sleep.

Daniel Henderson pulled back into his drive way after hitting up the local bars. Leaning over he pulled a flask out the glove compartment and took a swig. He had a vague notion that it was wrong to hit his wife but it felt so good. His muscles would loosen up like the stress was just melting away as he struck her down. The fear in her eyes made him giddy with a surge of power. Tumbling out his truck he slowly made his way into the dark house. There was a light in the kitchen that soon attracted his attention. He walked to the kitchen before stopping at the door and leaning against the door frame. Dark eyes watched at his son was going through the fridge looking for something to eat since he slept through dinner. Daniel cleared his throat and laughed as his son jumped and stumbled backward. "D-dad..." The small boy looked down at the floor while he waited for his dad to speak.

"Logan." The small boy looked up his bottom lip quivering due to the fear racing through his veins. When his eyes reached those of his dads his heart nearly stopped and then a blast of pain hit him in side. Daniel watched as the boy fell to the ground before bending over and picking the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder. Logan started to panic and tears once again started to flow down his cheeks. Daniel moved to the living room and threw the boy on the couch where the boy whimpered and scrambled to get his bearings. He felt his father grab him by the throat and pulled him up to sitting position. "Logan you're such a good boy aren't you?" Logan slowly nodded his head keeping his eyes on the man before him. "And you always listen to your parents right" The boy again nodded watching his fathers every move. "What happens here no one is to know about. Absolutely no one even your damn mother is to know. Got it?" Logan swallowed before letting out a small whimper as his father reached for him.

~~~~~~~~Fast Forward a few years~~~~~~

"Awww my baby is leaving me. Promise me that you are going to keep up your studies." Logan looked at his mom, her brown hair was pulled tight into a bun and her hazel eyes seemed aged more then they should have. It had been eight years since they left Texas and every horrible memory there. His father had gotten killed in a car accident. Ironically a fellow drunk driver, who use to drink with him, plowed straight into the driver side killing him instantly. About a year later his mother married Richard Mitchell and they moved up to Minnesota because Richard got a promotion. Making friends wasn't hard at all seeming as they kind of forced themselves on Logan, which he didn't mind.

"Mom! You act like you're never going to see me again." The doorbell rang and Logan jogged downstairs and opened the door. Mama Knight stood there smiling along with Kendall and Katie behind her. "Hey Mrs. K. Come on in" He moved to the side and allowed the three Knights to walk inside. "Where is your mom Logan?" Smiling he nodded toward the stairs. "Upstairs helping me pack while holding back tears. You guys want anything to drink or eat?" Kendall took off toward the kitchen to find some food with Katie on his heels. Mrs Knight shook her head and took a sit on the couch. "I'll go get my mom for you, perhaps now that you're here I can actually pack" With that Logan jogged back upstairs and entered his room. He watched as his mother folded his clothes and placed it in his suitcase. "Mom, Mrs. Knight is here to see you. She's in the living room." She looked up at him and nodded placing the shirt in her hand on the bed. As she moved passed him Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Mom its going to be alright. I'll call you everyday just so you know I'm alright." He released her and wiped some stray tears off her cheeks. "Oh Kendall and Katie are in the kitchen so you might have to go grocery shopping after I leave." She laughed and kissed Logan on his forehead before moving downstairs.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell"

"Hello Kendall" She eyed the plate filled with food before smiling at him. "Did you find everything okay?"

Kendall grinned and nodded before rushing up the stairs to find his best friend. "Logie! Dude you're still not done packing?" His green eyes ran from the suitcase on the bed to the boy digging in his closet. "Kendall you didn't have to comfort your mom while you packed. Would you get your butt off of that. Great now I have to wash that when we get to L.A" Kendall laughed and quickly got off the pile of clothes he was sitting on and moved to the computer desk chair. The blond watched his friend continue to pack as he munched on his food. Logan pushed up the sleeves of his shirt exposing the pale skin of his arms. He shut the suitcase and bent over and pulled his duffel bag from beneath his bed. Kendall shifted in his seat as he watched Logan bend over giving him a delicious view of his ass. He looked at his plate suddenly finding it interesting as the brunette stood back up. Reaching over the smart boy snatched the other half of Kendall's sandwich and took a bite.

"So not cool man!" Grinning Logan turned and looked at his friend before taking another bite. Green eyes flashed before Kendall got up and tackled Logan to the bed. "Give it back!" Logan started laughing at his friend whining and somehow manage to take another bite before Kendall's hands find a tickle patch on his ribs. The food got caught in the back of the brunettes throat causing him to start choking. The blond immediately stopped his attack and jumped off pulling Logan with him. He got behind the smaller boy and curled his hand into a fist and covered it with his other one and placed it above the smaller boys belly button. He then delivered five upward squeeze-thrusts into the brunette abdomen praying it worked. Logan coughed out the piece of sandwich and dragged in some much needed air. "Thank god you made us go to that Heimlich maneuver class huh" Kendall tried to calm down his racing heart, he almost killed his best friend over a sandwich!

Logan nodded and sat down on his bed, his breathing was alright back to normal. He looked up at his friend and smiled which quickly turned into a frown. "Where is the sandwich?" Kendall shrugged and looked on the floor only noticing the bite that had once been lodged in Logan's throat. Both boys looked at the bed and found the missing piece of food laying in pieces among his pillows. "Oh man" The brunette got up and picked up the sandwich and its stuffing and threw it in the trash can. He then removed his pillows from their cases and threw the cases near the door. He turned when he heard a sniffle. Kendall was looking in the trash can at the remains of the sandwich. "What a waste of a good sandwich."

"Wow Kendall, I would expect that from Carlos not you." Logan shook his head and finally finished his packing. "But Logie it was a good sandwich! Why else would I almost kill you for it?" A bushy brow raise as if trying to say _Don't deny it was awesome!_ The brunette laughed and threw his duffel bag at the blond then reached over and picked up his suitcase. "Come on or we'll be late. We still need to pick up Carlos and James." Kendall nodded and followed the shorter boy down the stairs. They reached the foyer and looked in the living room smiling as the two moms hugged.

"Oh good you boys are ready. We need to leave now if we want to make it to the airport on time." Mrs Knight looked at the bags before taking the suitcase from Logan allowing him to say goodbye to his mom. Kendall patted his back and followed Katie and his mom out the door. Logan walked over to his mom and hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom for letting me go with the guys. I promise to keep up my studies and call you everyday. I love you." As he pulled away he watched his mom smile back up at him. "Tell Richard thanks for letting me go as well." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and hurried after his friend.

~~~Fast forward~~~

For being the smart one of the four boys Logan wasn't that smart at all, at least not to Kendall. Why couldn't the smaller boy see what was right in front of his face! Kendall was way better then stupid Camille, no offense to her, but Logan was Kendall's. He glared as the actress tried to kiss Logan goodbye then grinned when the boy dodged the kiss. The girl turned and walked away from the pool to the lobby leaving Logan by himself. Kendall knew he had to do it, he had to tell Logan how he felt before it was too late. Just as he was about to approach the brunette he turned and found the blond looking at him. Logan started to walk over to his friend and watched a bit confused as the taller boy blushed.

"Hey Kendall, whats up?" When the boy didn't say anything Logan waved his hand in front of the boys face. "Uh um yeah hey Logan. Say can I talk to you alone?" The brunette looked around and found no one was near them. "I meant like upstairs perhaps in our room?" Realization dawned on the small boy and with that he walked toward the elevator with the blond close on his heels. The ride up was silent much like the walk to the apartment and then the short distance to their room. Logan sat on his bed and watched as the blond nervously paced back and forth.

"Logan we've been friends for like what eight years right?" Before Logan could respond Kendall pushed forward thinking he would lose his nerve if he stopped. "We have grown really close during that time, more so since we moved to L.A. Uh well for the past few months.. no for the past year my feelings have changed. It's hard to explain." Logan smirked and got off the bed to stand in front of Kendall.

"Kiss." Kendall eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Remember in class. K.I.S.S. Keep it simple stupid. Just say what-" Logan didn't get to finish because Kendall's lips covered his in simple chaste kiss.

"I like you Logan. I want you to be mine." Logan stood there wide eye not knowing what to say. Kendall who just put his heart on the line started to mentally freak out at his friends silence. The brunette notice the taller boy tense up poised ready to run if need be and could tell his friend was really thinking about it. Logan reached out and pulled Kendall to him kissing the boy with all the passion he possessed. "I like you too Kendall. So don't even think of running away from me because I will right behind you the whole time just like I have been for the past eight years."

Kendall smiled and couldn't help but pump his fist in the air. Logan rolled his eyes at the blond while sporting a smile of his own. "So Kendall wanna be my boyfriend?" The blond bit his lip and nodded emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. "We should tell the others so they don't freak out if they walk in while we're kissing or something" Kendall looked over his shoulder at Logan as he walked out their door. "You coming?" Then brunette simply walked out after his boyfriend his eyes roaming the length of Kendall's body knowing that all of it was now his.

After telling Carlos and James who seem unfazed by the news they told Kendall's mom. She also was unfazed and happy that the two finally got together. Kendall shook his head as he remembered her saying something about mother intuition. Logan had wandered off somewhere after they finished telling his mom about them. "Now where can he possibly be?" Kendall moved out of there room to the living and found it just as empty as the rest of the house. Just at that moment Logan walked into the apartment holding two bags. "Whats in the bags?" Logan looked up then held one bag up. "Food and the other one is off limits." He gives the bag filled with food to his boyfriend and turned to walk away.

Kendall smirked and went to grab the bag but it was snatched out of the way. The smaller boy couldn't fight the grin that comes to his lips at his boyfriends attempts. Next thing he knows he is on his back Kendall straddling his waist. "Oh its on Kendall" Green eyes widen and he went to scramble off the boy underneath but halfway off Logan manages to knock him back down. Next thing he knows Logan has him pinned his arms spread out to the side his legs trapped between the smaller boy. Seeing brown eyes trail down his neck down lower over his chest, a shiver runs down the blond spine. He starts to squirm underneath the smart boy trying desperately to get away. The movement causes Logan to shut his eyes and groan. "Kendall stop" The blond stopped looking up at Logan noticing his breathing was shallow now.

The door slams open and James and Carlos walk in talking and then stop when they see Logan pinning Kendall to the floor. Carlos grins and looks at James. "Wrestle Mania!" The Latino taps his helmet twice before diving in shoving Logan to the side. James watches from the sidelines not wanting to mess up his hair since he has a date tonight. Kendall suddenly free from Logan's grip trys to put Carlos in a headlock before getting flipped to the floor. Carlos grabs Logan and throws him over his shoulder and starts walking to the couch. Logan starts to panic his heart is pounding and his limbs are tensing up ready to either attack of run away. He can feel tears starting to form as Carlos throws him on the couch. It was then that Logan jumps up and over the backside of the couch rushing into his room. He heads for the closet and brings his knees up to his chest and begins to rock back and forth.

"Logan?" Carlos looks and Kendall confused and then turns to James who is sitting there just as confused. Logan loved to wrestle with Carlos, they usually wrestle for hours being an equal match. Kendall goes to room and finds that the room appears empty. He begins to head to the bathroom when he hears a small hiccup come from the closet. He slowly opens the door and sees Logan rocking back and forth. "Baby are you alright?" Logan stops rocking and looks up at Kendall before nodding.

"I don't know why but I started to panic. It felt like I had been through that before but I can't remember. I don't even know why I'm crying!" Logan starts to get angry with himself. He was in no means a girl but here he was crying. Not knowing why he was crying pissed him off even more. The blond grabs Logan's hand and pulls him out of the closet. "Maybe all you need is to sleep. Come on." Logan nods and takes off his shirt and slides off his pants leaving him in navy blue boxers. Kendall couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and goes to strip down himself. Both boys head to bed but at the last second Kendall moves away from his bed and joins Logan in his. The brunette is laying on his back with Kendall curled into his side. His hand starts to rub circles into the blond shoulder as he starts to feel his eyes get heavy. "Goodnight baby"

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's hair. "Night hun."

* * *

**So there you have it the first part of the story. I don't believe that any kind of abuse should be tolerated when it comes to a child whether physical or emotional. Woman abuse is equally wrong as well and can have lasting impressions on the victims. Stay tuned to part 2 of this story. Be careful out there you guys! ~Desari out~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was suppose to have posted this last night but my mom hijacked my laptop -.-" So I didn't get to write it till tonight and I almost died when my Laptop crashed ~I need a hug! (T.T)~ and lost all my work. Just not my day lol but I got this up and drum roll please... I have decided that I will be posting a third chapter. I know I'm excited too! Just couldn't bring myself to end it on a second chapter xD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Panic choked Logan as his back hit the couch, he scrambled to get his bearings. Where was he? His brown eyes flickered around the room and he noticed familiar pale green walls. There was a small entertainment center on the wall in front of him. A few feet away to the right was a small drawing table which had white paint chipping off. Still slightly confused he continued looking around noticing a small coffe table in front of him, small rings from past drinks decorated the top. The couch beneath him had a floral print faded by use and the cushions were flat. The brunette stood up and walked through the door to his left and entered a foyer. **Why is this so familiar? **Logan moved through another door and stopped when he saw a man and a boy standing there looking at each other._

_The little boys bottom lip was trembling and his brown eyes were wide in fear. The taller man with out warning kicked the boy in the side knocking the boy to the ground. Logan felt a surge of anger course through him and he tackled the man, but found himself going through the mans body and landing on the floor. He flipped over and watched as the large man went to pick up the child. Logan quickly inhaled as he finally realized the small boy was him. His brown eyes looked up at the man and his felt a shiver run down his spine. It was his father Daniel Henderson. He got off the floor and tried once again to stop his father but somehow again he went through the body. Daniel moved to the living room and threw the boy on the couch where the boy whimpered and scrambled to get his bearings. His father grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up to sitting position. "Logan you're such a good boy aren't you?" Logan watched from the door as the younger him slowly nodded his head keeping his eyes on the man before him. "And you always listen to your parents right" The boy again nodded watching his fathers every move. "What happens here no one is to know about. Absolutely no one even your damn mother is to know. Got it?" The boy swallowed before letting out a small whimper as his father reached for him._

_Logan closed his eyes not wanting to see what happened next. The brunette felt a hand touch his bicep and he quickly opened his eyes to see what grabbed him. He looked around and saw no one, the room was now empty but he still felt the hand on his arm. The grip tightened a bit and began to shake him then a white light appeared before him_.

* * *

"Logie, babe are you alright?" Kendall had been awoken by his boyfriends whimpers. "Logan wake up its just a dream." He began to shake the boy trying to wake up the heavy sleeper and when he saw Logan's brown eyes looking at him he pulled back his hand. The brunette looked confused and began to sit up but was pushed back down by Kendall. "What were you dreaming about?" Logan looked down at the blankets contemplating on if he should tell Kendall about the dream or not, he decided not to. "It was nothing really. Just uh failed the final exam in English is all" He looked up at his boyfriends green eyes and knew that he wasn't buying it but backed down anyway. "Babe you know you're gonna pass it with flying colors I mean you are the smartest person I know. Just go back to sleep we have dance rehearsals in the morning and we don't want to be tired for them." Kendall kissed Logan's cheek before curling back up against his side.

The smart boy watched as his boyfriend quickly went back to sleep. Thoughts of the dream made it hard for Logan to sleep. Did that really happen to him? Why couldn't he remember if it was real or not? His stomach churned at the thought of what happened next. Subconsciously he knew it had gotten worse after his dad warned him not to tell. So what exactly did happen? Logan yawned and finally decided to try and get some sleep. He tired eyes closed and he slowed down his breathing and soon enough he was fast asleep.

* * *

The dreams continued every night never bringing Logan any closer to finding out. He was growing frustrated at not knowing what happened and why the dream always stopped there. Sometimes it would Kendall who woke him up or he would so freaked out he would wake up himself. He grabbed a red spiral notebook and began to write. The first paragraph explained his confusion and pain at not knowing what happened or if it was real. Logan continued on to write about his father and he abuse of his mother and sometimes the abuse against him. Choked on un-shed tears Logan stopped writing to calm himself down. He tensed up when he heard the boys coming back from the pool and went to put the spiral away. Kendall walked in and smiled at the brunette barely registering the spiral notebook. "Hey babe" Logan smiled back and him before walking over and kissing the blond hello.

"Had fun at the pool with James and Carlos?" Kendall nodded and stripped off his white t-shirt before going at the tie of his swim trunks. "Yeah there is a new girl I believe he name is Angie, she lives next door to Camille. Both of them are fighting for her attention as we speak they are rushing to get changed and go meet up with her at the park." Logan nodded as he watched his boyfriend strip off his clothing. Soon enough he found himself pushing Kendall up against the wall and attacking the blonds neck. His hands reached for the blonds swim trunks and pushed them off his hips. Kendall was, to say the least, a bit surprised at his boyfriends actions. All week the brunette had seem to be a bit off, always thinking about something but not telling him what. A whimper bubbled out of his throat when Logan's hand wrapped around his semi erect penis. His strong hand teased his length to stand at full attention.

Logan pulled away from his boyfriends neck and looked down the body in front of him before licking his lips. "You look like a tasty morsel" Kendall shivered at the hungry look in the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. He watched as they grew darker with unbridled lust edged with love then they lost eye contact. Logan leaned in and kissed the collar bone before slipping lower and catching the blonds left nipple between his teeth nipping it lightly. His right hand moved up to tweak the neglected nipple earning a low moan from his lover. With his left hand he continued to pump Kendall's member twisting his grip as he moved down it. Trembling under Logan's touch Kendall forced himself to keep his eyes from closing wanting to watch the brunette work his body. A whine was wrung out of him as Logan stopped touching him all together.

Smirking Logan grabbed the taller boys hand and pulled him over to his bed and sat down. He tugged the boy to sit in his lap before capturing the blonds lips. Hands were buried in his dark locks as he nipped and licked at his boyfriends bottom lip. Kendall was moaning, his hips pushed forward trying to gain some much needed friction. Logan pulled back and leaned on his right hand while bringing the other up and sliding it down. Forcing his eyes to stay open Kendall watched as the smart boy went over his nipples and down the ribcage, raking his fingers over slightly define abs before following the blonds happy trail. Kendall felt his skin erupt into goosebumps as the brunette continued to touch him. The corner of Logan's lips curled into a smile as he moved his hand to cup an ass cheek giving it a gentle squeeze. "Stand up for me baby"

Kendall slowly raised himself off of the smart boys lap and stood before him with his legs spread a bit and his erection jutting out. Rough hands grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled him closer to the boy sitting before moving up to knead the flesh of his ass. Logan looked up at Kendall and licked his lips as he took in how hot Kendall looked. The blond was panting through red lips, his green eyes were darken with arousal, and sweat had started to dot his brow. The brunette looked down at the member in front of him and took the tip in his mouth and swiped his tongue along the slit before giving it a hard suck. With Kendall's taste exploding in his mouth Logan eagerly took more of the boys member into his mouth, his tongue never staying in one place for too long. "Oh god it feels so good Logan."

Logan looked up at his lover only to find dark brown eyes looking down at him. He tried to pull away but a strong hand kept him in place. _"That's a good boy Logan. It feels so good" He feels a hand tangle in his hair and he shudders. Logan's brown eyes flickered over to the stair case wishing his mom would come down and rescue him. His father must have seen the glance because next thing he knows his scalp is on fire. "I swear shes dead if she comes down here. You understand me boy?" The small boy nodded tears still streaming down his face. _"Baby?" Logan jerks away from Kendall's touch and feel tears rolling down his cheek. "Logan are you okay?"

Without a word Logan quickly gets up and heads toward the bathroom his boyfriend following him. Once his reaches it he shuts the door and quickly locks it before backing away. He hears a soft knock on the door before the door knob jiggles "Logan talk to me. Open the door please?" The brunette walks over to the shower and turns on the water before stepping in still fully clothed. Cold water pelts him and before long he is shivering but even the cold water doesn't chase away the thoughts swirling in his mind. _What is happening to me? Was that real, did that really happen? Why can't I fucking remember? I can't tell Kendall, not yet at least,I need to figure this out. _"Why me?"

Kendall looks at the door and sighs as he hears the shower start to run. He doesn't get it one minute he was having the most incredible blow job of his life and then the next minute his boyfriend was crying. He shook his head and began to walk over to the closet. Pulling on a t-shirt and some shorts he walked to the living room and plopped down on the orange couch. He play the scene over in his mind and found that it was when Logan looked up at him is when the tears started up. Kendall rubbed the heel of his palms against his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Through out the following week Logan started to cut himself off from the world. He only spoke when he needed to and usually shut himself in his room. Slowly he was distancing himself away Kendall only going out with James or Carlos. Both boys became aware that the was now a huge distance before their two friends but kept quiet waiting for one of them to come to them and talk. One evening they arrived back at the apartment and found Kendall curled up on the couch sleeping. Pain flickered in Logan's eyes and quickly he made his way to the room and quietly shut the door. James looked at Carlos who merely shrugged and went to the kitchen in search of food. Shaking his head the pretty boy made his way over to the couch and shook Kendall's shoulder to wake him up. The blond blinked a few times before stretching and sitting up yawning.

"What is going on between you two? Last week you guys were so happy together now you're drifting apart." Kendall just shrugged. "Did anything happen between you two?" Kendall leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"You remember the day you and Carlos went to the park to hang out with that new girl, Angie?" James nodded. "Well I was telling him about you guys going and he jumped me. We started making out and things went further then before" At James raised brow Kendall continued. "Logan started giving me a blow job then suddenly he starts crying. He jerked away from me when I touched his cheek. It looked like he was in a trance or something. Now he wont talk to me he won't be anywhere near me! Its so frustrating cause I wanna be there but he's shutting me out." James considered all that he had been told and something clicked in his head that made him swallow.

"Maybe he was raped or something." Kendall's eyes widen at the thought. "No, Logan is by no means a weakling he would have fought back or something." James looked at his shoes and shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else could be up with his friend. Hearing a sniffle he looked up at saw the blond had tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked. James pulled Kendall into a hug and rubbed his back. "Kendall it will be alright some how this will all work out. Just have a little faith" Kendall seemed to calm down a bit and wiped his eyes. "Thanks James."

Kendall stood up and made his way back to his room and opened the door quietly. His green eyes looked over at Logan's bed and smiled seeing the boy was asleep. After changing into his pj's he made his way to his bed and got under the covers. He looked once again at his boyfriend and smiled sadly. He would find out what was bother Logan and he would help fix the problem even if it took him all his life to do so. Eyes heavy he yawned once more before grabbing and pillow and hugging it to his body. Soon he was off to dream land where a smiling Logan was waiting for him with open arms.

* * *

**And there you have it the second installment of Forgotten Memory! We caught a small glimpse of what poor Logan was put through as a child. Remember to look out for third and final chapter where we get to see if Kendall will be Logan's Knight in shining armor or become another forgotten memory! Hopefully *crosses fingers* When I type it up my laptop wont crash. Love you guys and don't be shy go ahead and review! Now . gonna eat meh some cookies to lift up my spirits. ^.^ Love you guys! Till next time ~D is out the building~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow its been awhile since I updated super sorry for the wait! Been busy getting kidnapped by my friends a lot these past few days/week. Anyway was a bit tempted to cut this into 2 chapters seeing as it is around 5,000 words but I didn't want to stop writing xD. So every year I watch the Macy's Thanksgiving parade but this Year I was up at 7 to watch it even though it starts 9 all becuz of BTR who did a awesome job performing (even though Logan didn't really seem into it xD)! Anyway on with the final chapter of Forgotten memory!**

**

* * *

**

Pacing the bedroom Logan stared down at his hand where he held his phone. He stopped and began to scroll down the list of names stopping at his mothers before resuming his pacing once again. The apartment was silent, empty of the people who inhabit its quarters, with the exception of the small brunette. Sighing, Logan stopped his pacing and finally hit the call button before sitting down and listened as the phone began to ring. His mother's voice boomed in his ear telling him she couldn't make it to the phone and to leave a message, also if it was Logan she loved him. Logan smiled at the voice mail message and ended the call. He laid back in the bed and sighed. He needed to speak to his mother, maybe she knew something about what happened to him.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Kendall walked through looking worn out. The blond fell face first onto his bed and released a sigh and closed his eyes. Logan kept still on his bed and watched his boyfriend, smiling a bit. The smart boy looked at the door then back at the bed before slowly getting up and quietly closing the door. Making his way over to the bed he removed his shoes and shirt then pulled the blanket off of his bed. He climbed on the bed next to Kendall and pulled the blanket over the both of them and wrapped his arms around the blond. He breathed in the sweet scent of his boyfriend and slightly tighten his hold on the boy in his arms.

Kendall who had almost fallen asleep felt arms wrap around him and smiled. It had been about two weeks now that Logan had been distant with him. The time away from the brunette was driving him up the wall. His body relaxed under the touch of Logan's arms, the unspoken tension just released itself. Kendall twisted around and snuggled into Logan's chest bringing his own arms around the smaller boys torso. "So does this mean you're done being distant with me? That you're actually gonna talk to me or at least be around me more?"

"Kendall I'm just trying to work through some stuff alright. I promise I will tell you when I figure this thing out." Logan sighed and looked down at the blond in his arms. "And before you ask this is something I need to work on by myself." He noticed the slight sense of hurt in the green eyes he adored so much. "Baby I love you, you know that right? I know you love to help whenever you can however you can but this is personal, only I can work through it." He felt Kendall sigh and slowly nod his head. Logan pressed a kiss to the blonds forehead and pulled him closer. His right hand ran down Kendall's back slowly trying to get the boy to sleep. About twenty minutes later both boys were knocked out, cuddled close together.

"Logie.. Logan your phone." Kendall burrowed deeper in the blanket trying to go back to sleep. Logan rolled over and off the bed and grabbed his phone accepting the call quickly to silent the insistent ringing. "Hello?" The brunette stretched and wiped at his eyes before looking back at the lump on the bed smiling. "Oh hey mom. Yeah I called earlier I needed to ask you something. Hold on a minute though" Logan quickly put on his shoes and pulled on a shirt. He moved to Kendall's bed and lifted the blanket to see his boyfriend was still sleeping. He poked the blonds cheek and smiled when his hand was swatted away. "Kendall. Kendall baby wake up for a second." Kendall opened his tired eyes and looked at Logan a bit ticked that he was woken up. "I'm gonna go for a walk alright, I need to talk to my mom. I'll try to make it quick. If I'm not back before you wake up take a shower and get ready cause we are going to dinner tonight." He leaned in and kissed Kendall before pulling away and allowing the now smiling boy to go back to sleep.

"Hey mom sorry about the wait just needed to tell Kendall that I will be back." He pulled the door closed behind him as he listened to his mom say that she missed him a lot and how the house isn't the same with out the four boys running around. Then she stopped and asked what did he need to ask her. Logan breathed in deeply as he left the Palm Woods and headed to a nearby park. "Before da- Daniel died did he do anything to me? Like did he beat the shit out of me to the point I can't remember?" He waiting patiently as his mother thought back.

"You were never beaten like that. I would have made sure of that Logan. I do remember though there was a time for weeks you didn't speak much. It was like something was haunting you and every time I asked you if something was wrong you would tear up and then run away." His mom was silent for a minute. "Why are you asking me this?" Logan found a bench and sat down before looking around making sure no one was around. "Logan?"

"I'm still here mom. A couple of weeks ago Carlos and I were wrestling and I sort of freaked when he threw me on the couch. I didn't know why, I mean I was crying thats how scared I was. Then there was another time." Logan stopped and silently cursed himself, remembering what happened the second time. "Uh.. mom there is something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're gonna take it." Mrs. Mitchell reassured her son that it was alright whatever it was, she still would love him no matter what. The brunette gripped his phone a little tighter and closed his eyes. "Mom I'm gay and I'm going out with Kendall." The silence on the phone broke his heart before he heard the sniffle.

"Its about time you found someone to be with Logan. He better be good to you. What am I saying Kendall is the perfect boy for you." Logan smiled and loosened his grip on the phone. "So how long have you two been going out? Also you two need to send me a photo so I can change my background." At his mothers rambling Logan shook his head.

"Mom its only been a month since we started going out so we haven't had time to take pictures. Plus with this whole panic thing and the dreams its been difficult. I sort of was a bad boyfriend and pushed him away. I just needed to find out why I'm so weird about things." His mother asked him what happened the second time and his cheeks burned from the blush spreading across them. "Well um I was going down on him-"

"What do you mean going down on him?"

Logan face palmed himself before pushing forward with his explanation. "I was giving him head mom." He heard his mother gasp over the phone before she coughed. "Anyway I was doing that and he said something then the next thing I know I was reliving a memory. At least that's what it felt like. I was back in Texas and Daniel was there." He stopped himself. Did he really want his mother to know what happened? Logan didn't have a choice in the matter because as soon as he stopped his mother started questioning what happened. "I remember him telling me if you found out he would kill you. He uh... forced me to suck him off." Tears started to cloud his vision before they rolled down his cheek.

Mrs. Mitchell hear how distressed her son was and tried to calm him down. "Logan you need to calm down. We will figure this out I promise. Go home and try not to think about it alright. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Logan nodded and rolled his eyes at himself. "Alright ma. I"ll call you tomorrow. Love you." He waited for her reply before ending the call. He stood up and began walking back to the Palm Woods. Feeling a bit better about sharing what happened to him he smiled as he entered the apartment. James and Carlos both looked up from the movie they had been watching and were shocked by the smile. Logan raised an eyebrow at them before moving toward the room he shared with his boyfriend. He entered the room to find it empty both beds surprisingly made. The sounds of the shower running bought the brunette eyes to the door to his right. Deciding he needed a shower Logan locked the bedroom door and started to strip before heading to the door and opening it. Steam hit him hard instantly making his skin damp. Logan moved the curtain to the side and stepped in.

Kendall was washing his hair with his eyes closed quietly humming Any Kind of Guy. The small boy smirked and watched his boyfriend rinse his hair out. Logan snatched the bottle of conditioner before the blond could and started to pull a decent amount in his hand. Kendall frowned when his hand found the bottle missing. Opening his eyes he realized why. Logan stood there naked looking extremely sexy as he rubbed his hands together and moved toward him. Kendall turned around and tilt his head back letting Logan run his hands through his hair. A moan slipped out of Kendall mouth as Logan worked the conditioner into his hair.

Closing his eyes Logan stepped back and smacked Kendall's ass. "Rinse your hair." The brunette reached for the soap and began to run the bar over his arms and shoulders. Ignoring the blond who was staring hungrily at him he continued to wash his body before moving into the spray to rinse of the suds. "Come on, I'm hungry" Kendall licked his lips watching as the smaller boy stepped out of the shower. "So am I Logie, so am I"

* * *

Coming back from the small restaurant they had dinner at the boys were laughing. Kendall couldn't help the smile on his face as Logan told him about the picture his mother requested. "Hmm what kind of photo does she want. A hug, a Kiss, maybe one of us-" Kendall leaned in close to Logan's ear. "doing the nasty" Logan pushed Kendall away with a disgusted face. "Eww babe I'm not sending that to her. It was awkward as hell when I told her I gave you head." Kendall busted out laughing.

"You told her you gave me head? Wow" Tears were rolling down his face as he continued to laugh. The brunette shook his head and headed to the car. "I need to get a new boyfriend." Kendall stopped laughing and looked at Logan with wide eyes. Logan noticing Kendall was quiet looked up. "Kendall?" Kendall looked away before getting in the car and crossed his arms. Logan sighed and got in and reached kissing Kendall's cheek. "You know how I always say I need to get new friends whenever we do something dangerous?" At the blonds nod he continued. "Its just like that, I will say it but never mean it. I love you Kendall and nothing is going to change that or make me leave you."

Kendall turned to him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss started off gentle, trying to reassure each other of their feelings but before long it turned wild and passionate. Need consumed both boys and nips and licks were delivered. Logan swiped his tongue across the seam of Kendall's lips begging to be let inside. The blond opened his mouth, letting the brunettes tongue to invade. Moaning at the unique taste of Kendall, Logan pulled back breathing heavy. "We should get home before your mom gets worried." Kendall licked his lips and nodded settling down in his seat.

As they drove through the streets of L.A they stole glances at each other. Logan pulled into their parking spot and got out of the car. The boys made their way up to their apartment and were greeted by a hyper Carlos. James came out the kitchen with frosting on his lip looking like he was about to cry. "What happened?" Logan grabbed Carlos by the arm as he tried to move past the smart boy. The hyper boy struggled to get away and finally pouted before he sat down on the floor. James sighed and hopped on the counter top. Kendall smirked at his friend disheveled appearance and pointed to his lip. The pretty boy wiped at his lip and glared down at the frosting on his hand.

"Well we saw you guys leave hand in hand all happy for once. So me and Carlos-" At Logan's look James cleared his throat. " Carlos and I thought it would be nice to make you guys dessert. First we made sugar cookies knowing that Kendall loves them but somebody-" He narrowed his eyes at the energetic boy who was currently messing with Logan's shoe laces. "Ate all the sugar cookies. So then we decided to make red velvet cake knowing how you love it. Guess who ate most of it before he started a food fight in the kitchen." Logan smiled at James then looked down at Carlos who now was starting to doze off.

"Thank you James for at least attempting to make us dessert. Logan and I both appreciate it." Kendall watched as Logan undid his laces and stepped out of his shoes. The small boy picked up Carlos and headed to the room that James and Carlos shared. Kendall grabbed Logan's shoes and said goodnight to James. He headed to his room and threw Logan's shoes in the corner before he started to get ready for bed. He crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over him. About thirty minutes later Logan came in the bedroom yawning. He smiled at Kendall and got changed before getting into bed beside his boyfriend. He thought about the past couple of weeks and ran his hand through his hair.

After failing to fall asleep Logan silently got out of bed and went to his computer desk and pulled out the red spiral notebook. He opened it and quietly ripped out the pages and threw them in the trash. Taking a pen out of his pencil holder he started to write everything that came to mind. From the first time he witnessed his father beating his mother to the death of his father he wrote about everything. Flipping to the next page he wrote about his dream, the small memory of sucking off his father, and then what his mother told him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair unaware of the blond watching him from the bed.

* * *

Kendall sat at the kitchen table eating his cereal as Logan came out the bedroom phone in one hand and his iPod in the other. He looked up and smiled when the small boy leaned in and kissed him. "Where are you going this early in the morning." He lifted a spoonful of cereal to his mouth and continued to eat as he watched his boyfriend raid the fridge. The brunette came out with a bottle of water and leaned against the counter top.

"Gonna go for a run, then call up my mom." Kendall nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. His green eyes watched as Logan left the apartment and the instant the door shut he was out of his chair. Cereal forgotten, he made his way to the bedroom and locked the door behind him then moved to the computer desk. Scanning the small bookshelf he quickly found the red spiral notebook and pulled it down. Kendall looked around the room quickly like Logan could pop out at any moment. _I shouldn't be doing this. Logan said he would tell me when he was ready. But what if that's never? Ugh are you going to do this or not? No I should just freaking wait. What if this helps me help Logan._ Kendall stared at the red notebook as his thoughts swirled in his head.

He pulled the chair out and sat down before opening the notebook. The handwriting was purely Logan, it was neat yet still manly. Kendall started to read the entry and after the first couple of paragraphs his stomach was in knots. He knew that Richard wasn't Logan's biological father but he never heard anything about the brunettes actual father. He forced himself to continue reading even though with each sentence he read his hatred for a man he never met grew. He was slightly happy at the demise of the man that use to be Logan's dad. He flipped the next page and read its contents.

His stomach flipped and soon he shot off the chair and made his way to the toilet. James' words came to mind _"Maybe he was raped or something." _and his stomach emptied itself further. How could a father do that to their son Kendall thought to himself. He pulled himself up and brushed his teeth. Wiping a small tear that made it way down his cheek Kendall moved back to the bedroom and replaced the notebook to its rightful spot. Running on autopilot the blond unlocked the door and made his way back to the kitchen were he threw away the rest of his breakfast. He moved to the orange couch and curled up on it before closing his eyes and forcing himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Logan pushed opened the door and kicked off his shoes in the living room. The thoughts that were racing in his head stopped when his eyes landed on Kendall curled up on the couch. Smiling he walked over and shook the boys shoulder waking him up. "Babe you know you have an awesome bed you could be sleeping in right?" At Kendall's blank stare the smart boy laughed and moved away. He made his way to the bedroom and pulled off his sweaty shirt and slid off his sweat pants. Although he was sweaty he didn't feel like taking a shower, at least not yet. Standing his boxers he looked up as the door opened and Kendall walked in.

"How was your run?" Logan grinned and moved toward the blond. "It was good. Wanna smell how good it was." At that comment and the look in Logan's eye Kendall put his hands in front of him before he made a dash to his bed and grabbed a pillow. "Don't come near me Logan." Roaring with laughter Logan continued to move toward the blond slowly like he was stalking prey. Kendall jumped from his bed to Logan's holding the pillow over his head ready to strike at any moment. Logan reach up for Kendall and was hit but before the blond could pull it back Logan grabbed the pillow. Tugging it free from Kendall, the brunette flung the once weapon over his shoulder before he tackled the blond.

"Oh my god you so need a shower." Kendall's face scrunched up in disgust as a nasty, musky scent rolled off his boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." Logan pulled away from the blond and moved to the bathroom door before turning around. "Wanna shower with me?" A smile pulled at Kendall's lips as he got up and followed his man into the bathroom. Both boys stripped their clothing and entered the shower. Logan grabbed the soap and began to wash himself when Kendall came up behind him and kissed his neck. Hands began to slide down the brunette back when a knock made both boys groan.

"Guys Carlos is stuck in the slide." Kendall bowed his head as Logan laughed. "We'll be out in a second James. Make sure he doesn't squirm around a lot or he might make it worse." The smart boy looked up at Kendall sad face and grinned. "Come on the faster we get Carlos out the faster we can get back to this" That seemed to perk up Kendall because soon enough he rushed out the shower.

After a hour of working they finally got Carlos free, only for the energetic boy to go back up the slide. Logan rubbed at his temples irritated at his friends childishness. Kendall came over and tapped the brunettes thigh. "Roll over lover boy." Quirking a brow Logan looked up at Kendall who simple twirled his finger waiting for him to roll over. Just as he was about to roll over Kendall stopped him. "Take off the shirt and pants." Tired and not waiting to fight Kendall he did what he was told and then laid face down on the bed.

Kendall climbed over him and sat on his butt. Hands started to knead his shoulders slowly working the stress out of them. "Damn Logie you are super tense." Magical fingers both teased the skin and soothed tired muscles. Logan struggled to keep his eyes from closing and stop the moans slipping from his lips. Kendall smirked as he continued to work the smart boys body. He felt the boy relax and he had to lean over to check if Logan fell asleep or not. After twenty minutes of massaging Kendall slowly got off the boy and walked out the room.

_"D-dad..." The small boy looked down at the floor while he waited for his dad to speak. "Logan." The small boy looked up his bottom lip quivering due to the fear racing through his veins. When his eyes reached those of his dads his heart nearly stopped and then a blast of pain hit him in side. Daniel watched as the boy fell to the ground before bending over and picking the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder. Logan started to panic and tears once again started to flow down his cheeks. Daniel moved to the living room and threw the boy on the couch where the boy whimpered and scrambled to get his bearings. He felt his father grab him by the throat and pulled him up to sitting position. "Logan you're such a good boy aren't you?" Logan slowly nodded his head keeping his eyes on the man before him. "And you always listen to your parents right" The boy again nodded watching his fathers every move. "What happens here no one is to know about. Absolutely no one even your damn mother is to know. Got it?" Logan swallowed before letting out a small whimper as his father reached for him._

_Daniel smirked at the whimper and tugged the shirt off his son. His hands moved to his belt and quickly slipped it off before unbuttoning his pants. Logan looked away not wanting to see what his father was doing. "Look at me boy." Logan returned his gaze to his father fighting the urge to throw up when he saw his father was naked. "Tonight you're going to take a step toward being a man." The small boy watched as his father stroked himself already feeling dirty at his fathers actions. "You're going to take this into your mouth and suck. Make it good and maybe I won't hit your ma for awhile." Daniel moved closer to his son and grabbed the boys cheeks forcing him to open his mouth. Without hesitation he pushed himself inside the boys mouth._

_Logan began to suck grimacing at the nasty taste in his mouth. "That's a good boy Logan. It feels so good" He feels a hand tangle in his hair and he shudders. Logan's brown eyes flickered over to the stair case wishing his mom would come down and rescue him. His father must have seen the glance because next thing he knows his scalp is on fire. "I swear shes dead if she comes down here. You understand me boy?" The small boy nodded tears still streaming down his face. His teeth accidentally scrapes the tip of Daniels penis and pain shoots through his side. "Watch them damn teeth." After a few more minutes of sucking his father pulls back and ejaculates on his chest. "Get to sleep you lil faggot and remember if anyone finds out you're dead." As to prove his point he punches Logan in the stomach and walks upstairs._

Logan jerks awake holding his stomach tears running down his cheeks. He hears the door open and looks up to see Kendall walking toward him. The brunette is pulled into a hug and shivers as the images keep flashing in his head. "Shh baby its alright. I got you, nothing is going to happen to you." As he whispers in Logan's ears his hands roam up and down the brunettes back in a soothing fashion. Clutching Kendall's shirt Logan sobs slowly quiet down.

"I just want to forget again. Kendall make me forget." The blond shakes his head at his boyfriend.

"I can't make you forget Logan. I can only help you heal." Kendall leans in and places a small kiss the the boys temple before kissing both cheeks and finally kisses the brunette on the lips. He pulls away from Logan and looked into the scared brown eyes. Logan sniffles before leaning forward and kisses Kendall his hand sliding down the blonds chest. Slowly the brunette pulls away from the kiss and tugs at Kendall's shirt. Taking the hint the blond pulls off his shirt and lays down on the bed. "You are in control Logan. I'll only do what you want me to."

The smaller boy smiles warmly at his boyfriend his heart aching with the love he holds for him. His hands pull at Kendall's pants and boxers throwing them across the room. Reaching for the blonds member he starts to pump it as he wiggles out of his own boxers. Kendall moans under the brunettes touch and finds himself thrusting into the hand holding his cock captive. His eyes travels down Logan's body stopping at the harden length before he forces his eyes back up. The hand stroking him stops and slips away traveling over Kendall's abs up his chest to his neck.

Logan pulls the boy into a deep kiss as he mold himself to the blonds body. Both boys moan and start to roll their hips together effectively grinding their members together. The brunette swiftly pulls away and goes to his nightstand. Kendall watches slightly amused when items start flying over the small boys shoulder. "Babe what are you looking for?" Finally finding the item he was looking for the brunette grin and looked over at Kendall holding up a bottle of lube. "When did you get that?"

"Remember that one night I came home with two bags" Kendall laughed and pulled Logan onto the bed nodding remembering it turned into wrestling match. "Well that's when I got it. Now on your hands and knees." Logan winked and smacked the blonds butt. Complying to his boyfriends demands Kendall couldn't resist wiggling his ass in the air. He jumps as Logan touches his entrance and shivers at the cold lube. Fingers invade his ass and start to stretch him. Logan watches as his fingers push inside of the boy he loves.

He pulls them out and quickly coats his cock before taking his spot behind the blond. He presses the tip of his member against the puckered hole and slowly sinks in. Hearing the hiss coming from Kendall he stops and let the boy adjust to the intrusion. After awhile Kendall pushes back against him taking him further inside the tight heat. Completely engulfed in Kendall's body Logan groans before slowly pulling back out and slamming back in. Kendall pushed back against Logan's thrust taking him deeper. The brunette changed his angle trying to hit that sweet spot inside of Kendall.

He knew he hit it when Kendall jerked and moaned loudly, fisting the sheets beneath him. Logan continued his assault on Kendall's prostate as his hand reached around and started to pump the neglected member. Green eyes rolled back as pleasure shot up and down Kendall spine. The blond felt his lower stomach tighten as the pleasure became unbearable. "Logan, god I ngh Ima cum baby" Kendall whined as Logan pulled completely out of him. Confused Kendall flipped on his back and looked up at the brunette.

Logan grabbed one of Kendall's legs and threw it over his shoulder began pushing back inside of his lover. Kendall groaned and once again moved his hips to meet Logan's. Quickly adjusting his angle the brunette once again hit the blonds prostate earning another loud moan. He brought his hand back to Kendall's length and began to stroke it in time with his thrust. "Cum for me Kendall" The blond swallowed a moan and felt his body shudder a second before rope after rope of cum came shooting over his stomach and Logan's hand.

Witnessing his boyfriend lose control and feeling his body tighten even more around caused Logan to release inside Kendall. He let Kendall's leg drop from his shoulder before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the boys lips. "I love you so much Kendall" He pulled out of the boy and rolled to the side. The blond rested his head on his chest before he began to trace random patterns on Logan's stomach. Before long the brunette realized that it wasn't random patterns but letters. "What did I make you lose your voice?" At that comment Kendall smacked his stomach.

"I love you too Logie. I fully intend to help you heal even if it take me 50 years to do so." Logan laughed and hugged the blond.

"I think it may take a lifetime."

"Well I guess you're stuck with me for a lifetime. At least it won't be boring." The blond wiggled his bushy eyebrows.

"I need to get a new boyfriend." The brunette laughed as the pillow smacked him in the face.

* * *

**And there you have it, the end. Now that I think about it this story could have been a lot longer and was a little rushed but I have commitment issues! I usually can't finish multi-chapter stories. This story actually makes me wanna write some more multi-chapter stories not angst though I don't think I'm good at that. Anyways I already have some ideas for some future writing so stay tuned xD**


End file.
